scsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Msi Labinnac
The MSI for Cannibalism. he's cruel, sadistic, and enjoys the taste of human flesh. he has no preference, as any type of flesh of any age, nationality, size, etc. will do to satisfy. but despite being a heartless monster who can, and would, rip out a pregnant woman's unborn child and eat it in front of her, Labinnac can act pretty silly sometimes. especially if he wins something Labinnac's alias is "Cane Bell" Appearance Labinnac is inhumanely tall, being 8'1" and appearing to be 46 due to the faded color of his hair. he wears huge black boots with rough blue pants. his skin is pale and covered in bizarre, blood red tattoos. his nails (though not visible in the picture) are colored blood red and so are his teeth. even his eyes are blood red. his hair is a very faded gold ... and he's ripped Personality very cruel and very sadistic. he's a heartless monster ... but he can be a silly person. especially if he wins something like a bet or a game History Labinnac's representation is famous throughout history, typically being described as horrific (which it is). his spirit has taken influenced on many others, which led to awful tales to be told. but it can all be justified with one horrible cheap shot reason; Survival long ago, being influenced by other Cannibal tribes, Labinnac decided to make one of his own since he represents Cannibalism. it would be insulting for him not to do it (or so he says). he is responsible for the creation of The Moonsand Clan, cannibal natives created (mostly) in his own image and even granted his own abilities. he takes pride in the creation of his clan, although he doesn't watch over them since they can do stuff on their own SCSIM Labinnac, along with various other MSI attended the Grand Meeting. he was very vocal in the meeting, stating various incidents. like the others, he was knocked out by Msi Hcrana's wine he was referenced in SCSIM 66 and 67, being used as a brutal death threat to those who refused to bring their kids to Hcrana's school Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade) Msi Labinnac has had no involvement whatsoever Abilities Msi Labinnac is incredibly powerful. his physical strength is among the best out of any MSI. he's truly one to be feared ... *Moonsandian Abilities **Blood Manipulation (using his own blood to attack and even crushing his foes with their own blood) **Flame Manipulation (just as it says) *Enhanced Physical Qualities **COLOSSAL Strength (he's capable of punching through several thick walls of steel reinforced enough to be 100% undentable ... without trying) **Extreme Speed **Reflexes *Aura - Willpower (he's immune to any kind of special attack and a roar from him would be enough to blow someone away fiercely and painfully) Theme *GOD69 - ORANGE RANGE Trivia *Labinnac is the original Moonsandian; he's responsible for the creation of the Moonsand Clan **Moonsandians (mostly) have tan skin, but Labinnac's skin is pale. the reason for this is Vitiligo; a skin disease that, basically, makes skin pale ***this shows that Labinnac originally had tan skin **unlike other Moonsandians, Labinnac can change the random patterns of his blood tattoos at will *Labinnac's imagined Seiyuu (or Voice Actor) would be Fred Tatasciore (Ripjaws - Ben 10, Mannish Man - Adventure Time, Hand Banana - ATHF, dub voice for Kakuzu - Naruto Shippuden, etc.) *Labinnac is extremely knowledgeable of any incidents and movies that involves his representation, since he says he's the influence for most of them *for some unknown reason, his voice is capable of echoing on its own, giving off a distorted terrifying booming voice. this is treated as normal by other MSI